


Infuriating

by RoNask



Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [16]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 08:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21491518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: 16. "Do you want to kiss as bad as I do?"
Relationships: Joyce Byers & Jim "Chief" Hopper, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper
Series: 101 Prompts Challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503173
Kudos: 14





	Infuriating

“Do you want to kiss as bad as I do?”

Hopper rolled his eyes at the man, “Oh, my God! Do you mind?! Have you seen these teens or not?”

The clerk blinked, he made a face then shot the picture the sheriff showed him a look. “No, I haven’t seen them,” he said, then turned back to Joyce, “I do, however, have just the perfect restaurant we could go this Wednesday night if it’s not an inconvenience and--”

“It is an inconvenience!” intervened the chief, “We’re done here. Joyce, let’s go.”

He was out of the store in no time.

“Was that necessary?” she questioned.

“He was taking forever, we have a group of teenagers to find.”

“You didn’t have to be that rude.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, have I gotten in the way of your flirting, Byers?”

“Stop it! You didn’t have to be so mean and you know it.”

“And just what was I supposed to do, Ms. Diplomacy? Bat my eyelashes at him? Well, I’ve got news for you: he wasn’t interested!”

“Why does it bother you so much?”

“He isn’t--” he shut himself up.

“What? He isn’t what? You?” she shot. “Is that what this is about?”

Jim settled for sulking.

Her hands settled on her hips, “Come on, say it.”

He muttered something.

“What was that?”

“Infuriating woman!” she heard him this time, but there was no time for her to respond, for she had to process the feel of lips pressed against her own.

She only had time to gasp, then he released his hold on her chin and strode back to his car.

Joyce blinked a couple of times before following him.

“I can’t believe you did that.”

“Neither do I. Will you, please, get in the car now so we can go?”

“Fine.”


End file.
